Dreams Come True
by Scarlett Phoenix
Summary: A few former Joes spend Christmas in the Swiss Alps.


Disclaimers: I do not own or profit from G.I. Joe or its characters.

Author's notes: Reference is made to several cartoon episodes. This list may not be all-inclusive and is in no particular order: There's No Place Like Springfield, Dreams of Mara, Cobra Claws are Coming to Town, GI Joe: A Real America Hero, and GI Joe: The Revenge of Cobra.

Characters mentioned: Harlan - Snow Job, Tormod - Trip Wire, Anthony - Flash, Ron - Dusty.

This fic was written in response to a challenge issued on one of the Yahoo groups. I originally had no intentions of taking up on that particular challenge, but my good friends, Storm O and Medic (Mediclifeline), wouldn't hear of it. ;) So, after some gentle nudging and convincing, I decided to see what I could come up with and here it is. Hope you enjoy, and please remember to review!

Storm O – Thank you for beta-reading this for me!

_**Merry Christmas all! **_

* * *

**A Christmas Dream Come True**

As night fell, blankets of new, powdery snow softly descended onto the already white Swiss Alpine mountains, leaving a nice and welcomed surprise for the patrons when they awoke in the soon arriving, early morning hours. The cozy, precisely constructed, log chalets were nestled into the mountainside, hidden among the tall, lush evergreens. Looking down from the secluded paradise gave the guests a spectacular view of Lake Geneva, the fog rolling off the tops of the pristine water.

The patrons began arousing from their sleeps as the first rays of sunshine peered through the partly overcast sky. In their guest room, Conrad Hauser rolled over to answer the wake up call they requested. He gently nudged his wife of seven and a half years, nibbling on her ear as he whispered, "Time to wake up, Love."

A red-haired lady moaned, stretching her arms as she rolled onto her side. She smiled, feeling her husband lie next to her. "Good morning, dear," she yawned, re-adjusting her plushy pillow.

"Come on, time to get out of bed, Sleeping Beauty," Conrad teased, yanking the covers off his wife.

Shana sprang up and pinned Conrad down on the bed for having pulled the blankets away, exposing her to the air's chill. "You'd just love for me to _punish_ you for that, wouldn't you?" she asked, chuckling as her sapphire blue eyes met his ocean blue eyes.

A devilish grin slowly developed on his face, and he pulled her down closer to him. "You already know the answer to that," he said, rolling her over. Lying on top of her, he sighed heavily then bounced off the bed. "But unfortunately, we don't have the time for it." He stopped before entering the bathroom and turned back to his wife, who was still in bed. "Are you going to join me, or has civilian life made you that lazy?"

"Urrr. Don't even start with me this early, Con," Shana fussed, getting out of bed. "We are on vacation."

"Yes, and we have a balloon ride at 0730," Conrad said as he turned on the water in the shower. He teasingly undressed in front of his wife, putting on a tempting show for her before stepping into the tub. Peeking through the slit in the white shower curtains, he grinned as he watched the redhead removed her pajamas. Immediately after she climbed into the shower with him, he caught her up in his arms, gently kissing her up and down her neckline from her ear to her shoulder.

Shana exhaled heavily, feeling his lips pressed against her bare skin. She turned her head to the right and, with her hand, brought his face to meet hers. "I thought we didn't have time for this," she said in a sultry voice.

Conrad quickly broke away from her. "No, we don't," he stated firmly. With a mischievous grin and a glinting look, he added, "but if you're good, I might put on a little Christmas Eve party for two tonight."

"Oh, just who are you inviting?" Shana asked, glaring at her husband.

"Well, I thought you'd like to play, but if you don't, I might give Courtney a call," Conrad winked and braced himself in preparation to block or absorb whatever kick or punch his wife might throw at him. Instead, and much to his surprise, Shana reached for the shampoo and massaged a handful into her long, red hair, purposely delaying her response. "Well?" Conrad asked, rubbing a soapy washcloth on his body.

Smiling as she watched her husband clean up, she taunted, "Go on ahead and call Courtney. In fact, I might just have some plans with an old, uh, friend of ours. You know, the one who saved Harlan, Tormod, Anthony, and I from the radioactive cloud back in the Sea of Ice."

"Snake Eyes?" Conrad gasped, rinsing off and stepping out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and began to dry off.

Ignoring his comment, Shana tilted her head back under the streams of water, the shampoo running down her back. She poured a dab of peach-scented body wash on her sponge, laughing as she took her turn to enjoy the plentiful hot water.

"Con, he and I were always just good friends and nothing more. There was never anything to be jealous of," she said, her head peeking through the curtain. "Now, you and Courtney. I seem to remember being told of a Christmas kiss once upon a time," she teased, making sure her husband saw her smile. "Sorry Love, you don't even hold a candle to Ron in her eyes, so go ahead and call her."

"No, I'd rather spend the Holiday with my smart aleck wife," Conrad retorted. "Here," he said, handing the redhead a couple of clean towels. Wrapping a towel around her body and the other in a turban around her wet hair, she slipped out of the shower, welcoming her husband's embrace. The former First Sergeant gleamed, his towel-clad wife still fitting perfectly in his arms. Looking in her eyes, he told her, "I love you," which she repeated softly. "So, will you join me for a little party for two tonight?"

"Maybe," Shana giggled, causing Conrad to growl. She broke free of the embrace to brush her teeth and hair. She put on a light layer of make-up and went to the bedroom to get dressed. Having finished his own morning routine, Conrad dressed and met his wife in the main room. They left their warm and inviting rental and went to the main house for breakfast.

Hector Delgado sat at a table in the busy dining room with his wife, Mara, and their five-year-old daughter, Althea. Seeing their tardy friends arrive, Hector stood and waved at them. The Hausers nodded and smiled back before proceeding to select their meal from the buffet, after which they sat at the Delgado's table. "Are you ready for the balloon ride, Althie?" Shana asked, smiling at the black-haired girl, who greatly resembled her mother.

"Yes, Auntie Shana," Althea giggled and squirmed.

"The anticipation and excitement was so much, we could hardly get her to fall asleep last night. You'd thought Santa was coming a day early," Hector laughed happily. He patted the top of his daughter's head. "Just a little longer, Pumpkin."

"Yes, papa," Althea replied. "Uncle Conrad, are you going with us also?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, I am," Conrad smiled as he ate his meal.

Watching the interaction between the Hausers and his daughter, Hector curiously asked, "So, when are you two going to have your own rugrat?"

In silence, Conrad and Shana looked at each other and shrugged. Mara jabbed her husband's side, reprimanding quietly but firmly, "Hector." The former mermaid turned to face their friends. "Sorry," she apologized for her impolite spouse.

"Oh, it's okay," Shana comforted. "He's still the same salty Shipwreck we all love to hate."

Conrad nodded in agreement. "That he is."

"I'll remember this conversation when you ask me to baby-sit for you," Hector grumbled, moving out of the busboy's way so he could pick up the empty plates. The five-some gathered their coats and went to their rented vehicles. About twenty minutes later, they arrived at the launch site. Before Hector could put his car in park, Althea's seatbelt flew back into its holder, and she was out the door.

"Woah, Althie," Conrad laughed, picking her up before she got too far ahead of the group. Althea laughed loudly as Conrad lifted her high above his head then set her feet back on the ground.

A couple of men greeted them as they neared the launch site. "Hi, I'm Pete, your pilot and Steve, here, will be your guide for this trip," the tall, skinny man stated. Both men extended their arms to their patrons. "We were a bit worried about the wind this morning, but it has calmed down quite a bit. We should be just fine," Pete stated and explained, "Once the envelope is full, we can get in and get started."

Althea oohed and aahed as she watched the huge balloon fill up with air and rise off the ground. The bright shades of blues, reds, greens, and yellows stood out against the sky's pale blue and white backdrop. As the basket started to jump off the ground, only to be pulled back by the attached ropes, Pete and Steve helped the patrons into the riding compartment. They made sure the weight load was evenly distributed across the brown wicker basket, with Althea in arm's reach of Hector, and Conrad and Shana on the opposite side of the fuel tank.

Once everyone was settled in, Steve released the ropes, allowing the craft to freely drift upwards until it reached the intended cruising altitude. The patrons were amazed at the natural beauty the well-known mountain range possessed. The majestic, snow-adorned peaks with spots of browns and greens hid the small, quaint resorts and villages. Skiers and snowboarders had already begun leaving their trails on the slopes, the more experienced showing off a few airborne feats as they worked their way down the course.

"Oh wow," Mara sighed as their balloon floated slowly over Lake Geneva, spots of which were covered with a glaze of ice. Steve explained the various sites to the awe-stricken guests.

"Conrad," Shana muttered under her breath, admiring nature's beauty. "As many hours as we've spent flying, there is absolutely nothing like this."

"I know. We missed seeing the scenery while flying at Mach 1 or faster," Conrad replied, enjoying the slow paced ride.

Sensing a change in the calm, late morning weather, Pete informed, "We best be heading back to base and land. The wind's about to pick up."

Steve reached into the cooler and removed five champagne flutes, handing one to each of the guests, including Althea. "A little sparkling white grape juice for the young lass," he explained, satisfying the concerned parents. He placed the juice bottle down and filled the adult's glasses with Dom Perignon, pleased to hear the gurgles spill from the dark bottle along with the bubbly liquid.

"To spending the Christmas holiday with good friends," Conrad said, raising his glass.

The others raise their flutes as well. "To good friends," they repeated, taking a sip of the champagne and juice as the balloon drifted over their chalets on the return flight. A short while later, they hovered over the launch site, and Pete prepared the guests for the bumpy landing. After springing off the ground a few times, the basket came to a complete stop. Pete and Steve helped the ladies out first, the men following.

"Did you have fun?" Steve asked, bending down to Althea's level, handing her a replica balloon pin.

"Thank you," Althea said as she jumped up and down. "Yes, it was lots of fun. Can we go again?"

"Maybe another time," Mara answered politely. "Thank you. The ride was breathtakingly marvelous," she told the pilot and the guide. Conrad and Shana likewise gave their gratitude to the two men, and all returned to their respective vehicles.

Back at their resort, the two families ate lunch and returned to their chalets to change into their ski suits. They met back up with each other at the summit, dropping Althea off for the children's class, located in a reserved, roped off section of the bunny hill. "Have fun, Althie," her parents told her as they gave her a hug.

"I will," Althea replied as her instructor placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her to the rest of the class.

Conrad, Shana, Hector and Mara trudged past the bunny slopes to the intermediate ones. Hector sighed, looking for more of a challenge, "Let's move on to the expert slope."

After spending a delightful afternoon skiing, Hector and Mara returned to the children's lesson area to pick up Althea in time to watch her final run down the bunny hill. The proud parents smiled as they met their daughter as she slid to a stop. The instructor helped remove the children's skis and released the class.

The young, wavy haired girl squealed excitedly at seeing her parents. Mara bent over and hugged her. "How was your lesson, sweetie?"

"Great, momma," she answered then hugged her dad. Looking around at the other adults, Althea asked disappointed, "Where's Auntie Shana and Uncle Conrad?"

"They went back to get ready for dinner like we should be doing," Hector smiled, stretching out his arm. "Come on," he urged.

Althea grabbed her dad's hand and skipped as well as she could through the snow. The family returned to their chalet and removed their outer clothing. After freshening up and lacing up their boots, they walked on the scraped and salted sidewalk to the main house, running into Conrad and Shana along the way.

"Did you have fun skiing?" Conrad's eyes lit up seeing his friend's daughter. She had stolen his heart from the first moment he saw the little girl. His heart dropped, wishing they had a child of their own. Maybe someday he wished silently, taking his wife's hand.

"Yes, I did," Althea grinned, retelling her adventures from that afternoon. Gentle roars from the double-sided fireplace in the middle of the room were heard as soon as the two families walked into the cozily decorated cabin. A huge Christmas tree draped with strands of white lights, and three-inch wide, gold inlayed ribbon stood in the far corner of the main room. Carefully selected white, gold, and plum ornaments in shapes of doves, balls, strands of berries, and bells filled the bare spaces left by the lights and ribbons. In the dining room, a smaller tree laced with flashing multi-colored lights shown brightly for the guests. The dining room Christmas tree lacked the holiday ribbon but was adorned with local handmade ornaments, which were available in the resort's gift shop. Strands of light entwined greenery were strung across the entire cabin, with strategically placed red bows throughout. Soft, upbeat Christmas music played through the sound system.

Althea marveled at the sight, as did the adults. It was as if they walked into a Christmas wonderland; the only thing missing was Santa Claus and his elves. The hostess guided the party to the tables, where they were served a delicious meal consisting of a Caesar's salad, prime rib, mashed potatoes and gravy, sautéed string beans and mushrooms, and a choice a several deserts. Having finished their meal, the group retreated to the main room, sitting down on an empty couch as a small choir took their stands and began singing, encouraging the patrons to join in.

Looking at his watch, Hector sighed, "It's past Althea's bedtime."

"But daddy," Althea yawned in protest as she stretched her tired arms.

"No buts, Althie," her mother stated, smiling, knowing their daughter was not going to hold out much longer. "Listen to your father."

Hector stood, taking Althea by the hand. "Say good night to Auntie Shana and Uncle Conrad, Althie."

Althea did as told, hugging both Conrad and Shana. "I love you," she whispered.

"We love you also, Althie," Shana and Conrad replied, each placing a quick kiss on either side of her face. "We'll see you in the morning," they told the Delgado family.

"Yes," Hector answered as Mara nodded. Mara picked up their sleepy daughter and handed her to her husband. As soon as her body leaned against her doting father's chest and her heavy head on his shoulder, Althea fell fast asleep. Hector and Mara said their good byes to Conrad and Shana and left for their chalet.

Once inside their log cabin abode and having tucked sleeping Althea in bed, Hector returned to the family area, collapsing next to Mara. "I love you," he murmured in her ear as he stroked her lusciously thick, waist length, black hair.

"Hector, what's wrong?" Mara asked, concerned about the apprehensive look her sailor husband bore.

"What makes you ask that?" Hector replied, trying to appear shocked at her question.

Mara turned her husband's face towards her, his eyes revealing his worst fear. "You look like you did back when you had that horrible nightmare about two years ago." She firmly grasped Hector's arm, pulling him closer to her. "Hector," she said warmly and reassuringly, "it was only a dream. None of it happened: Dr. Mullaney, the secret formula, Lady Jaye's death, your friends melting in your hands, Springfield, your accident near The Flagg, the entire mission. None of it was real, Darling. Cobra was dealt with, and the Joes disbanded years before you had that dream. You never even fell off that ladder, which supposedly landed you in the hospital under Doc's care."

Hector closed his eyes and shook his head. "I know that was all a bad dream, Mara. I know," he said, choking back his tears. The former Navy sailor collapsed in his wife's caring arms, listening to her murmured "shh's". "It's just hard to believe that this is all real: you, Althea, our house, the yacht business. I don't want to wake up one morning and find that this was all a dream also." As he spoke, a single teardrop managed to escape his eye.

Mara placed a soft, warm kiss on her husband's trembling lips. "Well, if this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up," she replied sincerely. The couple pulled their faces apart and laughed when they felt a small, pajama-clad girl climb onto their laps. A young voice sleepily mocked, "Eewww. Kissie faces."

Hector chuckled as he bent over and placed several small kisses on Mara's lips to pester their daughter. They both laughed at the faces the five-year-old made as she repeated, "Eewww. Kissie faces."

Mara snickered, observing the interaction between father and daughter. Hating to break up such a delightful sight, she muttered broken-heartedly, "Althie, if you don't go to sleep, Santa won't stop by." She took Althea by the hand and led her to her bed. "Merry Christmas, Althie," she whispered, tucking the blankets snug around Althea.

"Merry Christmas, Doll," her father spoke softly from the doorway.

Althea stretched her arms and muttered incoherently, "Merry Christmas, Mom, Dad. I love you," as she rested her head on her pillow and fell fast asleep.

"We love you too," both parents whispered as Mara quietly tiptoed out of the tiny bedroom. Wrapping her arm around Hector's waist, she said mischievously, "We have an early morning, Love. Shall we go to bed also or would you rather stay up and watch TV?"

"What? Watch TV! And pass up an offer to go to bed with the most beautiful woman on the face of this planet? No way!" Hector exclaimed, answering his own question. He stood up and, before Mara knew it, swept her off the floor and into his strong arms. He carried her to their bedroom, nibbling on her ear as she giggled softly. "No, the question is, Mara, are you on Santa's nice or naughty list?"

A devilish grin appeared on Mara's face, and she looked mischievously into Hector's eyes. "That all depends if a certain sailor boy likes nice or naughty." Hector's face lit up, and he hurried into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

**Meanwhile…**

Conrad and Shana lingered in the main house after the Delgados had left. "I'm so glad Doc found a way to reverse Mara's procedure," Shana smiled. "Hector deserves to have someone to adore and love, and that Althea, she is such a doll."

"And I thought that you ladies were thrilled about it because it meant he would quit hitting on and making passes at you, Courtney, and Alison," Conrad teased then continued, "No, seriously, I am happy for them. Although, I never would have pictured Hector to be the typical suburban, family man."

"I did," Shana huffed. "All that harassing he did was just a façade. Hector's actually a real sweetheart."

The happily married couple cuddled on the couch as they watched the families with younger children gradually disperse. They both sighed, wondering what it would be like to have a family of their own. When they married seven and a half years prior, they decided to wait until they were settled down in their own house, but that had happened years ago. Combined with their leaving the military, they no longer had a reason to wait. Conrad gently tugged Shana's chin towards him, trying to read her mind. He had wanted to bring up the subject a long time ago but wasn't sure how. With their lips inches apart, he softly asked, "Don't you think it's about time our family grew a little more?"

"What?" Shana gasped thrilled and bewildered, trying not to draw attention their way. "You don't mean…a baby?" she softly questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, I do," Conrad replied matter-of-factly.

Shana raised her brows and questioned, "Tonight?"

Nodding, Conrad responded, "I've been wanting to talk to you about this for a long time." He bit his lips, watching her reaction. "So?"

"Well, Mr. Man of Action," Shana teased and asked, "what are you waiting for?" With a spring, she was off the couch, pulling on her husband's arm to get him to stand up. The couple walked out of the main house and, once outside, raced each other through the snow to their chalet.

Stopping under the mistletoe, which was mysteriously hung over their threshold while they were away, Conrad smiled and dipped Shana back, while passionately meshing their lips together for a long, deep kiss. "Mmm," he mumbled, tasting the lingering strawberry flavor from the strawberry margarita she drank that evening. His hand slowly drifted down her back as he stood her back up.

"Conrad, you really didn't need to get me drunk so you could take advantage of me, " she tantalized in her sultry, southern accent, her eyes fluttering.

"Why no, Shana. I would never do that to you," Conrad answered, bearing a devilish smirk. He immediately removed his hands from her, appearing to be in shock that she would say such a thing. "I would hope I wouldn't have to do that," he sighed sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he opened their door.

Shana shook her head. "You don't. Now, on the other hand, if you were Hector…" she teased back, running to the bedroom.

"Why you," Conrad chortled loudly, forgetting their sleeping neighbors as he chased his wife. Bearing a conniving grin, he tackled her, both landing on the bed with her underneath. His lips trailed up and down her uncovered neck as he savored the scent of her perfume. He flashed an impish grin. "So, you ready for this party for two?"

"Yes," Shana laughed, pulling his face closer to hers, longing for his lips to warm hers. Their parted lips brushed against each other. "Merry Christmas, Con," she whispered airily.

Conrad put off the beginnings of their interlude just long enough to reply, "Merry Christmas, Shana Hauser." Shana moaned with pleasure as her husband began to delicately ravage her body, squealing and squiggling as she lay underneath him.

Outside, the snow began to fall heavily again, just shy enough from being officially defined a true blizzard. In the distance, the faint ringing of bells could be heard from the far sky above the mostly sleeping resort, and some, who were still awake during the early morning hour, swore they saw a strange red glow from the same northerly direction. "Could it be that he is real?" Hector wondered aloud, staring out his bedroom window, his arm wrapped around Mara.

Mara, hugging her husband as she marveled at the sight and sound with him, replied, "Maybe, Hector. Maybe. We've, especially you, have seen stranger things. For example, did you ever think you would sail across a desert or marry a mermaid?" She winked when saying the last part.

Hector thought for a minute; he had dreamt about mermaids his entire childhood, but they were just fictional characters and not real. _Right? _He kissed the top of Mara's head and simply answered, "No."

As he made his way around the world, neatly wrapped and carefully thought out gifts the only evidence of his journey and existence, a plump, jolly, snow-white haired and bearded man with a cherry red nose, dressed in a red and white suit wearing a perfectly shined black belt and boots that would have even made Beach Head green with envy, echoed his renowned statement as his reindeer-pulled sleigh flew him threw the crisp winter air.


End file.
